


Skin on Skin Thing

by imlikat



Series: Stupid Sexy Things [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Boys Kissing, Caught, Consent Issues, Crack Relationships, Embarrassment, Established Relationship, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Love Confessions, M/M, Oral Sex, Precum, Rules, Self-Indulgent, Smut, brief bit of angst, consent issues due to using someone else’s body for makeouts without permission, urgency
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25491535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imlikat/pseuds/imlikat
Summary: With the fear of Ichigo discovering their budding relationship looming over them, Keigo and Kon get to know each other better, the way infatuated teenage boys do.
Relationships: Asano Keigo/Kon
Series: Stupid Sexy Things [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846648
Comments: 12
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have turned these fics into a series! First in the series is Up All Night, then this fic, which will have a second chapter soon, then Stupid Sexy Things. And thennn, I should have one more self-indulgent entry coming up lol.

_Handfuls of sweat tangled hair, anytime, anywhere  
I want to lick you too much baby_

Keigo yanks the t-shirt over Kon’s head, then runs his hands appreciatively down Kon’s front, fingers dragging over lean, defined pecs, thumbs tracing the sinuous center-line of his abs before they stop at the edge of Kon’s pants. Kon’s mouth is on his, hungry and near-frantic, and he takes Keigo’s hands and moves them to grab his ass.

It’s a really, _really_ nice ass, and that’s something Keigo would usually have trouble even thinking out loud, but when it’s Kon inhabiting this body it’s easy. Kon is hot as fuck, no two ways about it.

Kon's tongue slides against Keigo's, and Keigo moans. Since their first date almost two weeks ago, he's thought about this mouth to the point of distraction. Now it's sealed over his and it's every bit as sloppy and wet and exhilarating as he'd remembered it. He wants Kon so bad he can barely breathe.

It's Kon's turn to cup Keigo’s ass and he squeezes, then pulls Keigo hard against his body. His dick is burning hot; heat radiates from it, soaking through the double layer of their pants as it digs into Keigo’s lower belly. Right beside his, which he hadn’t realized was already hard until it was sandwiched between them.

“Shit, Kon,” he whispers, and Kon grunts in answer and keeps on kissing him, walking him backwards toward the bed.

He’s been here for less than five minutes, and Keigo’s already horny as hell, leaking out precum that makes his sweatpants slide, so slippery, against the sensitive head of his dick.

In truth, Keigo’s been horny from almost the moment Kon knocked on his window. Keigo had dropped his video game controller, his heart leaping in his chest, and scrambled to his feet. Kon had been waiting for him with his bright hair wind-mussed and a smile on his face that grew once Keigo slid the window open.

All they’d had time for, before they’d couldn't keep off each other another second, had been a quick exchange ( _—Is your sister here? —No. —Good. —How long? —Dunno. Not long._ ) and then Kon had been on him, hands and mouth hot against him. Kon's impatient enthusiasm makes something inside him spill out fast and warm into his blood, and he shivers with a full-body flush.

Now Keigo stops kissing long enough to take a few harsh breaths, and Kon’s face is hazy and happy in the cool blue light of the television. He lifts Keigo’s shirt up and away, then spreads his hands out over Keigo’s chest and runs his fingers down, eyes falling half-closed with a quiet sigh. That’s… super flattering, Keigo thinks, blushing a little. He’s always thought he had a decent body, but validation is more than nice.

Then Kon’s hands slide down, over abs that are soft and rounded, but still not too bad to look at. Kon leans down and licks one of Keigo’s nipples, making him hiss a surprised breath through his teeth, then one of those sliding hands goes lower.

Kon looks Keigo in the eyes. He traces the edge of Keigo’s pants from hip to hip while the video game soundtrack plays softly from Keigo’s TV, the soothing electronic strings and piano in stark contrast to the tense, charged energy coming from the two of them.

“Can I?” Kon asks, plucking at the elastic waistband of Keigo’s sweatpants.

And why not? With Ichigo’s return looming, inevitable, every minute feels like borrowed time, and Keigo wants to pack as much as he can into every single _second_ , moving fast or not.

Keigo almost shoves Kon’s hand down his pants himself. “Hell yeah,” he says, then he bites his lip when Kon dips under his waistband and runs his fingertips from Keigo’s head down to his balls, the glide made slippery by embarrassing amounts of precum. It’s the first time anyone’s ever touched him like this, and it makes him have to grip Kon’s shoulders just to keep himself upright.

“God,” Kon whispers, drawing his finger back up the bottom of Keigo’s dick and swirling it around his soaked head. “Is that ‘cause of me?”

Mortification floods Keigo, making his face burn. So sometimes when he gets really turned on, he leaks like crazy. It’s always bothered him a little, but he’s been too excited about fooling around with Kon to think about it too much until now, and now that he is thinking about it—

Keigo reaches for Kon’s hand, starts to pull it up and away from his erection. The last thing he wants is for Kon to stop touching him, but he still hears himself saying, “Don’t—”

Kon stops moving his hand, but he doesn’t take it away. “Are you embarrassed?” he asks, dipping his head to meet Keigo’s eyes in his downturned face. Before Keigo can answer, Kon says, “Please don’t be embarrassed. It’s… really fucking hot, okay?”

Keigo looks at him, watches the way his lips part, wet and slack, as he gives Keigo another slow, careful stroke, the heel of his hand slipping in precum. Then Kon brings his wet hand out of Keigo’s pants toward his mouth, and Keigo is caught between being embarrassed and being super fucking turned on. Kon licks his palm with a soft moan, his eyes sliding closed, and Keigo sighs, arousal winning.

“You taste so fucking good,” Kon says, his eyes smoldering on Keigo’s. “I wanna taste you for real. Can I?”

Nodding hard, Keigo shoves his sweatpants down, pushing them to the floor and stepping out of them on shaky legs. Kon’s hand is on him, his mouth hot against Keigo’s throat, and he smears wet, open-mouthed kisses against Keigo’s stomach on the way down, nudging him back to rest on the bed and kneeling between his spread legs. Kon looks up into Keigo’s face, then, staring Keigo straight in the eyes, presses his tongue out to drag it up Keigo’s wet, sensitive head, and they both moan.

“Taste so good,” Kon repeats, his voice ragged, then he takes Keigo into his mouth.

Kon sucks dick just like he kisses, sloppy and energetic, with an instinctual sensuality that makes Keigo’s head spin. He’s moaning almost as much as Keigo is, and he’s got a hand on his own dick, squeezing and stroking it as he sucks. He keeps pulling up to suck on just the head, lapping against the wet slit until more precum bubbles out and he licks it up, groaning.

Keigo has a hand in Kon’s thick hair, barely conscious of how hard he’s clutching it, and barely conscious of the sounds that come out of his mouth. He’s babbling in a strained voice, and sometimes it makes sense— _Fuck Kon do that again oh my god your mouth don’t stop_ —and sometimes it’s just random syllables that tumble over each other in the rush to get out of his mouth.

It doesn’t take long for him to get close. Kon’s sucking his dick like his life depends on it, and Keigo feels like his own life actually _does_ , like he’ll die if he doesn't get to come in Kon’s warm, wet mouth, soon. Kon looks up at Keigo as he sucks on his head and his pupils are blown wide, a few strands of hair stuck to his flushed, sweaty face.

“Kon, I'm gonna come!” Keigo cries out, his voice hoarse. 

“Mm-hmm,” Kon hums immediately around his dick, and sucks him even faster, bobbing his head up and down, his wet lips a tight vacuum.

Keigo lets go of Kon’s hair and clutches the sheet for dear life as he spins out of control. His moans are loud and long as he comes in Kon’s hungry mouth and Kon moans with him, his big hands gripping Keigo’s hips.

It feels like it takes forever for Keigo to come down, and when he does, Kon’s lying beside him, propped up on an elbow. With his free hand he’s touching Keigo’s face aimlessly, tracing his profile, ghosting a finger over his cheekbone, his lips. Keigo turns to him and Kon’s expression is so soft, his smile gentle and his eyes kind, and it’s so weird to see that on _Ichigo’s_ face. 

But it’s not Ichigo’s, it’s Kon’s. At least for now. And he wants to see this expression again in the future, wants Kon to know how he feels, so he says, “I like your face way better than Ichigo’s.”

Kon looks a little confused.

“You don’t make the same faces,” Keigo says, reaching up to touch Kon’s cheek. “Yours are nicer.”

Then Kon grabs Keigo’s hand, brings it to his lips and kisses the palm. He takes a breath, then says, “Hey, Keigo. I love you.”

Keigo feels his hands begin to tingle and his whole body become warm. Nobody besides his closest family has ever said that to him, and as far as Mizuho goes, the nearest she ever comes is to go into Protective Big Sister Mode every now and again. He’s frozen with his mouth open; uncharacteristically, but only momentarily, speechless. It’s not that Kon _said_ it, but how _soon_ that has him shocked. 

He already knows Kon’s not shy about expressing what he feels though, so it shouldn’t come as a surprise.

Keigo lets his mouth tilt up into a smile. “I love you too,” he says, running his knuckles along Kon’s jaw.

Kon's smile is sudden and bright. “Good.” He leans down and kisses Keigo hard, and Keigo can taste himself in that kiss, and it reminds him… Kon didn’t get off. He doesn't know what to address though; he wants to make Kon happy, but this love thing has him all giddy and excited, and he wants to explore it a little more before they move on.

Kon frees him from his temporary conundrum by rolling over on top of him and kissing him, then opening his mouth to speak.

“That’s what I said I’d tell you about, when I was carrying you home,” Kon says, his lower lip still pressed against Keigo’s mouth, and between increasingly breathless kisses he explains Keigo’s sleepy declaration of love on the way home from their first date.

So, Keigo had said it first. He can’t bring himself to feel embarrassed or shy or chagrined or any other negative thing, though, because he’d known it barely an hour into their first date, so had meant it when he’d said it, and means it now.

Just thinking about it makes him kiss Kon harder, digging a hand into his soft hair to pull his face even closer. 

After a couple of giddy minutes making out it becomes clear that Kon is finished talking for now, and he's rutting against Keigo's bare hip, so Keigo reaches down to feel him through his jeans.

Holy crap, he feels big. He had already when he was pressed against Keigo’s lower belly, but he can tell better with his hand, and the size of him has Keigo even more breathless.

He wants to see it. He tries to unfasten Kon’s pants one-handed, fails, makes a frustrated noise and brings his other hand down to help. That gets it, and Kon wiggles his hips to help Keigo slide his pants down around his thighs.

Keigo finally breaks the kiss. He looks down, and moans at the sight of Kon’s long, thick cock in his hand. It’s flushed dark pink at the tip, and Keigo can feel the thick veins along the shaft as he gives it a slow, testing stroke. Kon groans and drops his head to Keigo’s shoulder.

Keigo gives him another slow stroke, then another, and Kon kisses the curve of his shoulder. Keigo asks, “Do you want me to jerk you off?”

“Yeah,” Kon says immediately. That keeps Keigo from having to ask the next question he had waiting, which was, _Or do you want me to suck it?_ and he’s kinda glad, because he’s never done it before. While Keigo is certain that this had been Kon’s first time, too, Kon seems to just have a knack for it. Good natural instincts. Or maybe he watches a lot of porn.

So he strokes Kon’s dick, gaining speed and pressure as he goes, and moans softly at the feel of Kon’s wet mouth travelling from his neck to the point of his shoulder, back up to his ear, which has Keigo shuddering, feeling feverish; he’d never realized his ears were so sensitive.

He gives Kon a few long, twisting strokes. Kon moans, then turns to kiss Keigo’s mouth. They make out languidly as Keigo brings Kon closer and closer to the edge, and as he nears the end, Kon pulls his mouth away to moan, “Fuck, Keigo, that’s good,” and, ”Keigo, god, I’m gonna come,” and then, as his dick swells to final, throbbing hardness in Keigo’s hand, he whispers, “ _Fucking love you_.”

Keigo’s heart is beating hard, as much for the declaration as for the feel of Kon’s dick bucking in his hand, Kon’s come painting Keigo’s belly and chest. It’s still beating a mile a minute when Kon rolls off of him with a happy grunt and lazily slips an arm under Keigo’s neck, wrapping the other one around his shoulders.

“Lemme… ” Keigo says, and Kon loosens his hold while Keigo reaches beside the bed and grabs the first piece of fabric he comes into contact with. This morning’s towel; good. He wipes his stomach down then gets his dick a little, and hands the towel to Kon, who folds it and wraps it around his own dick, giving a few soft tugs before he throws it past Keigo back onto the floor.

They lie there for a few minutes, bodies cooling, Kon tracing slow, aimless patterns in the sweat on Keigo’s stomach. Keigo’s lips feel chapped and bruised and his muscles are trembling, and Kon’s skin is overhot and sticky where it’s pressed against his, and this is the best Keigo’s ever felt in his life.

Kon stretches, then asks, “Would you still like me if I was always stuck in that lion plushie?”

Keigo looks at him, and thinks that this is the first time he's seen Kon smile that hasn’t been entirely genuine. It makes his heart hurt. “Of course I would, stupid,” he says, smiling for both of them. Because, he realizes, he would.

“I just wouldn’t fuck you,” he says, also true, and when Kon laughs at that his smile fits his face a little better. “We’d figure something out, though.”

“Okay,” Kon says, and he spends a minute petting Keigo’s sweaty hair while Keigo thinks. He’s been pondering something for a while, and he doesn’t know if he’d meant to ask so soon, but they’re hurtling past milestones already and it’s not hurt them any so far. 

And there’s still a little wrinkle in Kon’s forehead that he hates to see, not just because it reminds him of Ichigo, either.

So he takes the plunge. “I want to see you again, Kon. I want to see you again, like, a _lot_. I don’t like anyone else and I don’t _want_ to like—” He cuts off when Kon takes his handful of hair and yanks Keigo’s face closer, and seals their mouths together in a deep kiss. It goes on for a while, and Keigo’s body’s warming up for more quality time by the time Kon pulls back. Keigo’s lips are tingling.

“Yeah,” Kon pants. “I’ll be your boyfriend. Yeah.” And now he’s grinning in earnest again, simple happiness written all over his face.

“Good,” Keigo says, bumping his forehead against Kon’s, and he’s grinning hard, too. It’s not like he’d expected Kon to say _no_ or anything, but the enthusiastic _yes_ feels even better than he’d expected.

Then Kon makes a disgruntled noise. “I should go,” he says. “I should shower and get in bed before Ichigo comes back.”

Keigo’s heart sinks, but he understands, and had he been thinking clearly, he might have been urging Kon to go even sooner. A big part of him worries what Ichigo would do if he caught them, because he’s already hopelessly addicted to his time with Kon. 

“Then go,” he says, and once Kon rolls over him and pushes up out of bed he reaches out and slaps Kon’s ass. They grin at each other— _He’s my boyfriend! And he loves me!_ Keigo thinks with awe, and he wonders if Kon’s thinking the same thing.

Actually, he’s sure he is. Kon’s trying to whistle as he steps quickly into his clothes, and Keigo watches with mild regret as his long, tall body is covered up bit by bit. But Kon keeps losing the purse of his lips as they split in a grin, and he keeps glancing at Keigo when that happens.

“‘Kay,” Kon says, and Keigo stands up, holding the sheet around his waist. Then Kon wraps his arms around him, and Keigo traps the sheet between them so that he can grab Kon with both hands.

“One more,” Kon says, and he gives Keigo a brief, hard kiss, then pulls back with a strangled groan. “I really gotta go.”

Keigo nods, and Kon draws away from him. “Bye,” Kon says over his shoulder as he reaches the window. Keigo just waves, and he watches Kon swing his leg over the windowsill and hop out.

Keigo goes to close the window, and he startles when Kon pops up in front of him.

“Just—” Kon says, then his hand is warm on the back of Keigo’s neck, and his lips are firm and sure against Keigo’s. Keigo kisses back happily, grabbing at Kon’s shirt to pull him closer.

Once they part they’re both panting against each others’ mouths, foreheads resting together. “I _really_ gotta go,” Kon says, and he kisses Keigo one more time before pulling back completely.

“Okay,” Keigo says. “See you soon.”

“Yeah,” Kon says, smiling. “Soon.” Then he’s loping away, and Keigo watches him until he climbs a trellis to get to the roofs. Keigo already misses him.

—to be continued


	2. Chapter 2

_I stare the lids off your eyes, gone down on your dirty mind  
And end up between your hips_

More than a month passes, and Keigo tries not to, but he’s starting to get a little mopey. Even Chad had noticed, asking him if something was wrong. Chad had always been a good listener, and Keigo, ready to burst with it, had almost, _almost_ opened his mouth and told him.

But that was no good. Chad and Ichigo were BFFs, and Ichigo would surely find out, probably the very same day.

Which, Keigo worries that he _has_ found out one day, coming back from lunch, when Ichigo grabs him by the arm with a rough, “Come here,” and drags him around a corner, away from the rest of their little group.

“Ichigo! What—” Then Keigo’s back hits the wall, startling a little “Uff!” from him, and Ichigo’s hand comes up over his mouth.

Then Keigo finally gets a good look at Ichigo’s—Kon’s—grinning face, and his lips turn up in a smile behind Kon’s hand.

“Yeah, it’s me,” Kon says. “Ichigo’s gone, but I don’t think for long. Let’s hurry.”

Keigo nods enthusiastically, and Kon pulls his hand away. They rush through the hall, all but running, and once the school’s in their rear view Kon opens up into a sprint, which Keigo can’t keep up with beyond a dozen meters.

“Come on,” Kon says with a huge grin over his shoulder, and it’s almost enough to push Keigo’s body beyond its usual restraints.

“I’m... coming… “ Keigo puffs, cursing so many hours spent playing video games and so few spent on athletics.

Laughing, Kon slows his steps, and Keigo has the feeling Kon could literally run circles around him. That’s okay, though; Kon had explained it to him the first day they’d met, and it didn’t make Keigo feel bad. It just made him _impatient_.

They don’t have far to go though, and Keigo almost has an anxiety attack when he walks into the apartment the second before he remembers that his sister is supposed to be off work today. But he’s already in the door. It’s too late to turn around.

His anxiety melts away when he finds a note on the fridge.

_Had to work._   
_Home at 9._   
_Have dinner ready!!_

Kon’s behind him, his hands sliding under the front of Keigo’s shirt before Keigo can finish reading the note.

They tumble into Keigo’s room, and he barely has time to kick the door closed behind him before Kon is yanking at his clothes. His uniform jacket goes on the floor, followed by his shirt, and Kon’s unfastening Keigo’s pants so fast Keigo can’t even keep up.

“You too,” Keigo says, pulling at Kon’s jacket.

“Yeah,” Kon says absently, dragging Keigo’s zipper down. Then he slides Keigo’s pants and boxers down to his thighs, and they fall to puddle around Keigo’s feet. Keigo’s dick is already swelling in anticipation.

He helps Kon slip out of his clothes, then he’s leaning in for a kiss, but Kon stops him with his hands on each side of Keigo’s face. He’s smiling, it seems like he’s always smiling, and he runs his thumbs back along Keigo’s cheeks.

“You’re so hot,” Kon says, and Keigo feels his cheeks and ears go warm. _You too_ , he wants to say, because holy shit he is, but he doesn’t know how Kon would feel about that. He’d been touchy about something similar on their first date; that had been the only awkward moment, and Keigo doesn’t want a repeat. Doesn’t want Kon to feel bad, when they could be feeling so good.

So, “Thanks,” he grins, and he lets Kon lead him the three steps to his bed. Kon kisses him briefly, then drops down onto the bed and pulls Keigo down with him. Keigo groans when his dick slides down Kon’s hard stomach, then he’s straddling Kon’s lap, and Kon’s stiff dick is rubbing up against his.

And holy hell, that is scorching hot. Keigo rolls his hips, biting his lip, and then Kon’s thumb rubs along his lip, coaxing it into relaxing. Their mouths come together, lips sliding and tongues licking, and Keigo grunts when Kon pulls him forward so that he’s lying on top of Kon on the bed. It’s easier to grind into Kon this way, so Keigo does, and within minutes he’s a shaking, moaning mess, his dick leaking all over the place. With a groan, Kon breaks the kiss and looks down.

“Yeah Keigo, get it all over me,” Kon says roughly, and Keigo can feel himself blushing. Eyes fixed between them, Kon wraps his hand loosely around both of their cocks and gives them a few strokes. “Gimme some more,” he says, and then, “Fuck yeah,” when Keigo’s dick jerks and squeezes out another long droplet of the slippery stuff. Kon dips his fingers into it and paints it down his dick, his other hand clenching and trembling against Keigo’s side.

“God, Kon,” Keigo says, voice shaking. Kon has effortlessly gone and turned a source of embarrassment and anxiety into something wildly arousing, and Keigo doesn’t know if he knows how big a deal that is, or how to tell him if he doesn’t.

So Keigo vows: he will make Kon feel so good he can’t even see straight.

Kon’s mouth surges up to meet his, and Keigo reaches down between them and rubs his thumb up the side of Kon’s dick. Then dips his fingers into a new gush of precum and smears that over the head of Kon’s cock, and Kon moans again.

“Let me suck you off,” Keigo whispers against Kon’s mouth, and “ _Fuck_ ,” Kon hisses. “Yeah,” he says, then kisses Keigo again. “In a minute,” he says, barely able to pull his mouth away from Keigo’s.

His hand is on Keigo’s ass pulling him closer, so that there’s no room for Keigo’s hand between them. He drags it out and clutches Kon’s hard shoulder and closes his eyes, losing himself in heat and slippery friction and firm, confident lips on his and the lost sounds Kon’s making, and he wonders if he’ll even get the chance to suck Kon’s dick.

“There you are ohhhh _what the fuck_ ,” Ichigo says by the window.

With a squawk, Keigo rolls off of Kon, reaches to the foot of the bed and tries to pull the blanket over both of them. But Kon’s in the way, sitting at the edge of the bed reaching for his pants.

Ichigo has a hand over his eyes, and his mouth is a flat, thin line. After a few seconds so tense Keigo can barely breathe, he says, “Are you decent?”

“Hang on… yeah,” Kon says once he’s standing with his pants fastened, and Keigo pulls the blanket up to his shoulders and cowers underneath. Wants to pull it all the way over his head, but he feels like he needs to see everything that goes down here.

Ichigo takes a step forward. “I never said you could fuck around,” he says, frowning thunderously.

“You didn’t say I couldn’t,” Kon says, smart-assed, crossing his arms over his bare chest. _No,_ Keigo wants to tell him, _Not like that! You’ll just make him madder!_

Ichigo scowls at him, then his hot eyes dart to Keigo. “You know what he is, right? Did he tell you? He’s not like you and me. Most of the time he’s—”

Keigo interrupts him, suddenly and uncharacteristically pissed. This is his _boyfriend_ Ichigo’s talking about. “He’s nice, and he’s funny, and he’s got feelings, and—”

“I really, really like him!” Kon takes over. “And he likes me too!”

Ichigo looks to Keigo. “Yeah,” Keigo says, and he wishes he had pants on so he could stand beside Kon. As it is, he straightens the blanket over his lap and reaches out for Kon’s hand. “I like him.”

Ichigo _tsks_ , then presses a hand to his face and shakes his head.

“Okay.” He sighs, then looks back and forth between their serious, determined faces for a long moment, some of the fight leaching out of him as he does.

Tense seconds tick past. Keigo wants to say something into the silence, like how they’ve only been around each other four times, but still he feels like he knows Kon better than he knows anybody else. Or like how Keigo had accidentally let it slip he loved Kon on their very first date, and how Kon had said it back as soon as he was able. But he has a feeling Ichigo might actually recoil from that kind of strong emotion, so he keeps his mouth shut.

Finally, Ichigo says, “If you’re determined to… date… there are gonna be some ground rules.”

Keigo watches Kon’s back relax a fraction, and he feels his own doing the same.

“First, if you’re gonna screw, use condoms,” Ichigo says, ticking it off on his index finger. Next he taps on his middle finger. “Don’t put anything weird in my butt. Brush your teeth if you… you know.”

He looks disgruntled, but he continues. “Kon, are you... seeing... anyone else? Or is it just Keigo?”

“Just Keigo,” Kon says immediately, and he squeezes Keigo’s hand.

“Good. Keep it that way,” Ichigo says, and Keigo suppresses a grin, which would be totally inappropriate right now. Ichigo continues, “I don’t want to have to wonder who I was—you know—while I was out.”

“Aaand, take a shower when you’re done,” Ichigo says, ticking off the final finger. He balls his hand into a fist and looks back and forth between them. “If you can’t do all that, I’m shutting this thing down right now.”

They stumble over themselves in an attempt to convince Ichigo that yeah, they can do that, he doesn't have to worry, they’ll behave themselves.

“All right then,” Ichigo says, and he suddenly looks exhausted. He pulls a glove from somewhere in his robes, and without another word, without letting Kon say goodbye, he pushes Kon’s soul out of his body. Keigo finds himself holding Ichigo’s hand. Ichigo snatches it away.

Then, “Gross,” Ichigo says, adjusting himself through his pants, and Keigo could die from mortification, horrified that Ichigo is feeling Keigo’s sticky, cooling precum on his lower belly and dick.

Ichigo looks up from his crotch to Keigo, and his expression isn’t as severe as Keigo had feared. It’s suspicious, though, and that puts Keigo’s hackles up.

“You’re not using him to get to me or anything, are you?” Ichigo asks, squinting at Keigo’s face.

“No!” Keigo says emphatically, waving his hands in front of himself. “Why would I? I really do like him, I swear.”

Ichigo looks him in the eyes for a few uncomfortable seconds, then nods. “Okay, I believe you. I didn’t think so, but I had to make sure.” Then, he sighs one more time, and scoops his shirt up from the floor and pulls it on. With one more look at Keigo, he says, “Later,” and he goes to the window and leaps out, his movements and silhouette completely different from that of Kon’s when he does the same thing.

Keigo flops back on his bed. That… could have gone worse. A _lot_ worse. They’ve worried about what Ichigo’s reaction might be, to them using his body against his knowledge to fool around, but all in all, the results are favorable. It’s not like they don’t already basically follow Ichigo’s rules anyway. And that one about _only Keigo_... Exclusivity had been implied before, Keigo thinks, but for it to be made explicit… Keigo can grin now, so he does, and he rolls over and hugs his pillow.

Exhaustion and the aftereffects of adrenaline catch up with him, and he relaxes down into his bed before he even realizes he’s falling asleep, drooling and whispering Kon’s name into his pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to those of you who have given this weird pairing a chance, lol. Especially thank you if you’ve enjoyed them! They just make me happy, and I hope they make even a couple of other people happy too : ) This fic may feel extraneous, I can’t tell, but I wanted to see their first time fooling around, etc., and they moved even quicker than I thought they would, oops! But it kind of makes sense, maybe, for them, and I enjoyed writing it anyway.
> 
> Comments, kudos or any other feedback is greatly appreciated!
> 
> Title & lyrics © Queens of the Stone Age - Skin on Skin


End file.
